You Owe Me This
by FindingSide
Summary: Behind closed doors roles are reversed between Spencer and Emily. Spemily two shot. Possibly more. LEMONS! FF! Sadly I still do not own anything PLL.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This just keep swirling through my mind as I was trying to get the next chapter of my other fic written. LEMONS! If FF isn't for you, stop right now. **

* * *

The raven haired girl stood in the doorway of Spencer's darkened bedroom, her eyes quickly adjusting as she blinked slowly.

Thirty minutes earlier they had stood in the entrance of their best friends house, Spencer begging to not be sent away again. Emily hadn't spoken to or even acknowledged the brunettes presence the last five days, still angry at the girl for following her to the warehouse Alison had asked to meet at. Somewhere deep down Emily had known Spencer acted more out of concern, and possibly more, but it didn't erase the fact that it caused the blonde to run off before giving any explanations as to where she had been for two years.

Now she moved deeper into the bedroom, the sound of running water being turned off could be heard on the other side of the bathroom door. A few ticks of the clock later the door opened revealing Spencer wrapped in a towel that barely reached her center. Startled by the figure that stood before her, she took a small step back.

"Em? What..?"

"What time are your parents coming home?" Emily took slow steps forward.

"You scared me." Spencer moved back for every step the swimmer took forward until she felt her back come in contact with the bathroom counter. She swallowed thickly as Emily continued to step closer until her body was pressing against the taller girl.

"Does Aria know where you are? "

"Where's Toby? " Emily placed both of her hands on either side of Spencer trapping her in place.

"I'm home.. alone for the night."

Spencer felt her heart rate kick into overdrive from the heat radiating off the girl in front of her. She closed her eyes, suppressing a moan when Emily reached down to lift Spencer up onto the counter and pressed herself fully against her naked core. "Em.. I don't.. maybe.. we shouldn't.."

"Is that what you think? " Emily thrusted her hips forward hard enough to cause Spencer to wrap her legs around the other girls waist. "I think we should. In fact I think you owe me this. " She thrusted hard into the girl again making sure she made contact with her center.

"Fuck Em.." Spencer arched her back slightly trying to push herself against the girl standing between her legs, her own arousal building rapidly. "Whatever you want.. just don't tease me. "

Emily ran one hand through Spencer's wet hair, tugging hard exposing the porcelain like skin of her neck and quickly leaned down to suck harshly at her pulse point. She smoothed over the bruising skin with her tongue before kissing her way up to Spencer's ear. "Its been a while since I've worn the strap on and fucked you Spence. I have no plans other than fucking you until you beg me to stop tonight. And Aria thinks I'm here to talk to you about what you did."

Spencer let out a soft whimper when Emily moved out from between her legs, the loss of contact to her center leaving Spencer dissatisfied. In a couple blinks of the eye Emily had pulled out the harness from the drawer beside them, tugged the towel from Spencer's body, slid her off the counter and moved them back into the bedroom. Without warning Spencer's back hit the mattress, Emily was on top of her attacking her lips in a hungry desperate kiss.

Before any rhythm could be set Emily had broke the kiss to trail open mouthed kisses and nips along her jaw and neck and collarbone. A guttural moan slipped passed Spencer's lips, her nails dragging up and down the tan girls back leaving marks in her wake.

"Tell me you want me." Emily breathed out, her lips enclosing around a quickly hardening nipple. When no response came she raised up far enough that the girl beneath her again whimpered from the loss of contact to her core.

"Please.."

"Please what? Say it. Tell me I'm the only one who can make you cum. Not Toby."

"Please Emily.." Spencer felt her juices dripping from her center to the duvet below her. She couldn't get enough of the way Emily took control in bed, the way her body yearned and ached to be completely dominated when they were hidden behind closed doors. Her hips bucked up off the bed when she felt her left nipple being pinched hard. "Fuck Em! You! Only you.. please Em just fuck me.."

Emily stood up from the bed watching the girl she had been secretly hooking up with for the past two months. Behind closed doors when they were alone she was the dominant one while Spencer willingly submitted. For a moment Emily had let herself believe there were real feelings between them and that one day she wouldn't have to hide her own feels for her best friend. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt Toby could never fully please Spencer the way she could and did. For now that had to be enough.

"That's right Spence. He'll never be able to do to you what I can. "

Spencer watched as Emily slowly undressed, the room bathed in only the moonlight that shown throughout the window behind her.

"I broke up with him.. yesterday.."

* * *

**Please review! If there is any interest in this I might make it a multi chapter story. All reviews are welcome!**

**Xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Second part of this two shot. I'm still undecided if I want to leave as is or possibly turn it into a multi chapter. (hint hint reviews)**

**Hope you all enjoy this as much as I did. **

**Xoxo**

* * *

Emily paused with the harness half way up her thighs when she heard Spencer say she'd broken up with Toby. She had wanted to hear those words before the two had begun secretly sleeping together and now she was split between jump for joy happiness and spitting venom angry. Why now she kept thinking as she tightened the straps of the harness, tugging once making sure it wouldn't loosen.

"Slide down to the edge of the bed." Her voice coming out in a low husk. She dropped to her knees, placing both hands on Spencer's thighs spreading her legs wide enough to fit between them. She kissed and nipped her way down to the girls center, hovering inches away from where Spencer craved her most.

Running one finger lightly up her slit, Emily again felt herself torn between wanting to take it slow and go easy on the girl or fuck her hard to the point that she would have difficulty walking the next day. "Put your arms above your head. Don't move them."

Emily continued to slowly drag her fingers up and down Spencer's slit, dipping one finger between her folds just deep enough to make her squirm with anticipation.

"Stop teasing me. Please Em! I need to feel- "

Emily slammed two fingers deep inside of the brunette without warning, groaning slightly at the tightness around her fingers. Keeping her hand still, she leaned forward slowly licking her way from the girls entrance to her quickly hardening bundle of nerves. From the very first time she had tasted Spencer she swore the girls juices were like a drug and she was addicted. She set a slow torturous pace swirling her tongue all around her clit but never fully making direct contact.

Pulling her fingers out almost all the way she slammed them back in adding a third finger, again stilling her hand. She had wanted to prolong this as long as possible but her own arousal was forcing her to begin pumping in and out of Spencer. The sound of Spencer moaning causing her own juices to drip down her thighs. Long slow strokes had the slender girls hips baring down as she tried to gain more solid contact.

As Emily steadily increased the pace and continuously swirled her tongue everywhere, she decided she needed to remind Spencer who was in control and why. Now slamming into the girl, she bit down on her clit then smoothed it over with her tongue as she sped up even more. When she felt Spencer's walls begin to tighten around her fingers she pulled her fingers out and stood.

"FUCK! Em! Why are you stopping? "

"I've never disappointed you before Spencer. What would make you think I'd start now? Remember, keep your hands above your head or I stop."

Emily lined up the toy with Spencer's opening and drove it in deep and hard making her and the bed shift. She decided in that moment she wanted to make the girl ache for days after she was done with her. "Is this what you wanted Spencer? You want me to fuck you until you can't walk? "

Before Spencer could get a word out Emily pulled out leaving the girl shocked into silence. "Move to the top of the bed."

Crawling on to the bed, Emily positioned herself between Spencer's legs and once more, lined up and slammed into Spencer making her cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Emily put her hands on either side of Spencer's head and again started thrusting hard and deep, she leaned down crashing their lips together shoving her tongue deep into her mouth forcing Spencer to taste herself.

The harder Emily thrusted her hips the louder Spencer moaned, her hips rising up off the bed in sync with every long stroke.

"Right there Em..just like that! I'm not gonna last much longer." Spencer felt that all too familiar tightening in the pit of her stomach signaling that she was being pushed closer and closer to orgasm. "Fuck! Harder…"

Emily leaned back far enough to grab hold of Spencer's legs to prop them up onto her shoulders. The new angle allowing her to drive even deeper hitting Spencer's g-spot every time she pulled out and slammed back in. The few times before that she had them in this position Emily found herself struggling to not finish first as a result of the base of the toy rubbing against her.

Letting the girls legs slip back down to the mattress, Emily leaned down to trail kisses and nips along her collarbone. She latched on to a particular spot on Spencer's neck below her chin, that she knew always pushed the girl that much closer to climax, and sucked hard enough to leave a mark. It had always been an unspoken rule not to leave marks in the past simply because Spencer had belonged to someone else.. Toby. But now Emily didn't care how the other girl explained the love bite. A huge part of her wanted to watch Spencer try and explain where it came from.

Spencer was so lost in the way Emily was making her body and mind lose control that she wrapped her arms around the girl above her, scraping her nails from her neck to the small of her back. Their was no doubt there would be long angry scratches but she didn't care. She just could not make herself care who saw or what anyone would say. Not when Emily was fucking her senseless.

With her mouth still attached to Spencer's neck Emily raised her body up just enough to snake her arm between them, her fingers finding the rock hard bundle of nerves. "I want you to cum for me know Spencer." She growled into her ear as she pinched the girls clit. A few seconds and a few thrusts later she felt Spencer's whole body spasm then lock up and she was rewarded with a flood of juices and a string of nonsensical words as she too tumbled over the edge.

"Oh fuck! Yes! Ung just like that! "

She slowed her pace helping the girl ride out her orgasm and her own until she felt her body relax almost lifeless into the mattress. When Emily slid the toy out of Spencer and fell onto her back with exhaustion they both sighed softly. Spencer because the loss of feeling filled and owned yet thoroughly satisfied. Emily because she was not prepared to deal with the sudden rush of emotions flooding her mind.

While Emily was loosening the straps of the harness and sliding it down her legs Spencer rolled to her side propping herself up on one arm.

"That was amazing and.. I was thinking- "

"I have to go. Aria is probably waiting up for me." Emily rolled off the bed, picking up articles of clothes and putting them back on.

"Can't.. Em please can we talk? Now that I'm not with Toby I was thinking we could- "

"We could what Spencer? This is just sex. That's all." Everything inside of Emily was screaming for her to stop acting like an ass but one awful thing after another just kept coming out of her mouth as she finished getting dressed. "You knew this from the start. I come here, fuck you then I leave. That's all this is. We don't talk about our feelings and I don't want anything more."

"But what if I want more? What if I want to talk about it? " Spencer stood from the bed watching as Emily moved towards the door.

"I don't.. " Emily opened the door, before making her exit she looked over at the girl who's face was lit up from the light of the moon shining in the window. Her heart squeezing inside her chest but she still would not let herself believe Spencer could possibly feel anything more than lust for her. "You should go back to Toby."

Emily was out the door, half way down the hall when she heard the echo of Spencer's last four words.

"But he's not you.."

* * *

**Worth continuing? Reviews make my day! **

**Xoxo**

**FindingSide **


End file.
